


Overstimulation

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [3]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Devotion, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Your safe word is "flannel"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: You had been teasing your husband, Flip, all night to rile him up. He finally decides he's had enough and carries you to your bedroom for your punishment.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Overstimulation

Flip couldn’t wait to take you to the bedroom and fuck you so hard you forgot your own name. You had been teasing him all night. Rubbing against him while you cooked, bending over to pick things you dropped on purpose, touching him lightly on the arm or on his chest, ghosting your slim fingers across the back of his neck. You knew exactly what you were doing, his little minx of a wife. Your little shorts and the tanktop you had on (sans bra) had already made him half hard (not to mention it was cold in your old farm house and your nipples were prominent against the thin fabric), but now with all the toying you’d been doing, Flip’s sweatpants were tented and he could feel his cock already leaking precum. There was no way you couldn’t see his  _ predicament _ , and Flip had finally decided he had had enough.

“Kitten, let’s go.” Flip growled at you, thankful that he had sweatpants instead of something less forgiving like his usual jeans. 

You looked up at him, grinning like the cheshire cat. He only ever called you “kitten” when you were in the bedroom, otherwise it was always “sweetheart” or “Little One”. You had been wondering how long it would take for your stubborn husband to break, eyeing his impressive length more than once throughout the night. You locked eyes with him from across the kitchen island where he had been putting away your food after finishing dinner, getting ready to watch a movie. “Let’s go where? I thought we were having a movie night.” you purred, trying your best to sound innocent. 

“Movie night is cancelled. I think I’d rather watch something else,” he said as he closed the space between you, stalking over to you with predatory eyes. His eyes darkened further as he leaned down, scooped you up and threw you over his shoulder. He slapped your ass playfully as you kicked and giggled, less of an effort to get away and more of an effort to continue the game. 

“Stop wiggling around, kitten. I don’t want that kind of punishment today. I have something else in mind.” Flip hummed, rubbing the globes of your ass where he had spanked you. 

“Something else? You don’t want to spank me? After I’ve been such a bad girl?” you teased, pushing your luck as Flip brought you into your room and deposited you on the bed. You crawled to the headboard and laid back, resting on your elbows. 

“Yes, kitten. I have big plans for you tonight after all your games. Now where’s your vibrator, baby?” he said, rifling through the night stand on your side of the bed. Your eyebrows shot up in surprise. This wasn’t the first time you had used toys in the bedroom, but you were almost nervous now at what punishment he could have conceived that involved your vibrator. 

He must have finally found what he was looking for because he came around to face you again, your navy blue bullet vibrator looking like a child’s toy in his large hand. “Do you remember your safe word, kitten?”

You nodded. 

“Say it.”

“Flannel,” you replied with a smirk, an homage to your husband’s favorite wardrobe choice. 

“Okay, good. Now take off your clothes and lay back down for me, baby.” 

You took off all your clothes hurriedly, eager to start with whatever plans he had for you. You knew he wouldn’t hurt you and would stop immediately if you ever said your agreed upon safe word, but still you trembled with anticipation at the possible need to even have to use it. So much so that Flip was insisting you remember it and say it out loud before you even started. Whatever it was, it was going to be intense. Your core clenched at the thought and you could feel how turned on you were, the cold in the room pebbling your nipples further and your slick feeling wet and cold in your exposed state, legs open as wide as they could go. You shivered and waited patiently for him. 

Flip crawled onto the bed and kneeled in front of you, running his finger up your slit and pausing to press down into your clit before bringing his hand up to his mouth. You let out a whimper as he licked his finger clean, humming around it, “So wet for me already, kitten. I want to see how much you can come for me tonight. Are you ready to be a good girl and show me?” 

You nodded, already shaking with need. Flip smiled at you, patting your head as he softly asked you to grab onto the headboard. “Don’t let go or I’ll tie you up, baby. And don’t forget your safe word. The second you say it I’m done, okay?”

You nodded again and closed your eyes, ready for him to start working on you. You flinched when you felt the silicone of the vibrator touch your clit and cried out when it started buzzing. Flip moved it in circles around your sensitive nub, occasionally pressing it down on you or pulsing it against you. He murmured praises into your ear as he alternated playing with your nipples and caressing your soft smooth thighs. It didn’t take long for you to come, your breaths leaving you in short gasps, and your face contorted with your eyes still screwed shut.

“So good baby. You did so well. But we aren’t done yet. I think you can give me more than that.” Flip told you encouragingly, as you tried to pull away, the vibrations going from pleasurable to uncomfortable due to the overstimulation. You mewled as Flip held you down and turned up the setting on the vibrator. His cock was making a mess in his boxers now and he was rock hard, but he wanted to take his time with his wife first. You were shaking underneath him, your legs trembling, moaning loudly as your second orgasm crested and fell over you. By now your thighs were glistening with your arousal and Flip wanted to bury his face in them, but he wasn’t done yet and this was a punishment. 

“Please, please, please,” you repeated, tears welling up in your eyes. “I can’t, please.” 

“You can and you will. I don’t plan on stopping, kitten. Do you think you can give me another one? Do you remember your safe word?” 

“Y-yes.” you were able to finally grind out between your blubbering. You were a mess now, the vibrator too much against your pulsing swollen clit, your body convulsing under Flip’s strong hold, juices seeping freely from your cunt. You had your eyes open now, despite the effort, straining to watch as your husband became your undoing. You could see Flip smiling softly as he praised you, barely exhausted by the effort of holding you down as your hips bucked. He was alternating between settings, giving your aching nub a rest from the harsh buzzing of the highest setting. He teased you in this way as you felt your teeth clattering in your head and your pussy clenching desperately around nothing. You wanted him to stuff you full of him but Flip was adamant that it wasn’t time yet. 

You came two more times, sobbing before Flip finally decided you had had enough of the vibrator, playfully noting how “messy his kitten was” with the way you were dripping onto the sheets. As you listened to his adoring croons, you closed your eyes to appreciate the sensations washing over your body - your body felt like rubber, your clit felt almost numb and raw, and your skin was itchy, warm and flushed from the toll of four unrelenting orgasms. You were pretty sure you couldn’t move at this point, which was usually how your nights with your dominating playful husband ended. 

“Are you okay, baby? Do you need a break? Because I’m not done yet if you aren’t.” Flip murmured softly, bringing you up to his solid chest where he was kneeling beside you, holding you close and wiping away the drying tears from your last two orgasms. He was always so careful with you, always making sure you were okay and happy. 

You trembled against his warm body, catching your breath before you answered. “I’m okay. I want to make you feel good, Flip. Please fuck me. I want to feel you inside me.”

“Fuck, baby. You always make me feel good. So good for me, kitten. Such a good girl. Do you see what you do to me, baby? No one else makes me hard like this. I’m gonna fuck you now, kitten. But I’ll go nice and slow for you. I know you’re tired, baby.” he said, moving your hand to his weeping member, showing you just how much he needed you. You palmed at it lazily, still feeling too boneless to move much. 

Flip laid you back down gently, kissing you softly from your navel to your neck and back down before settling on your lips. His lips were soft and plush against your, his tongue eagerly licking into your mouth as he showed you his devotion and appreciation the best he could without words. He knew that tonight was going to be a lot, and he felt whatever blood was left anywhere else in his body rush to his cock at the thought that you were so eager to please him. More than painfully hard now and dizzy from the pleasure of watching you orgasm multiple times, he quickly stripped off his clothes and checked in with you one more time before he slid into your entrance. 

His breath caught in his throat at how easily he slipped in, your cunt wrapping around him and pulling him in. He stayed there for a moment, giving you time to adjust since he hadn’t stretched you out properly beforehand with his fingers and you had been more than vocal about his above average size before. When you finally moved your hips up to meet him, Flip knew you were ready and he started to thrust into you slowly. 

You could feel his cock drag in and out of you, could feel your cunt fluttering around him, could feel the pulsing of his heartbeat in you. You looped your arms around his neck and guided his face so that you could kiss him, tenderly and breathlessly. Flip moaned into your mouth as he stroked your side with one hand up and down before stopping to rest under your breast, and propped himself up with his other hand. Your bodies were covered in sweat now but neither of you minded, loving the way your scents mingled together in the air. 

Flip broke away from the kiss to look down at the space between you as he whispered almost reverently, unable to stop himself from babbling his approval out loud, “Such a wet pussy. Look at your cunt taking me. Do you see that? The way my cock fucks into your tight cunt like that - stretching you out, full of your sweet cum. I can’t believe you exist. You’re so perfect, baby. My beautiful wife. And you’re all mine. No one else can have this. Tell me no one else can have you, baby.”

“All yours, Flip. Only yours.” you breathed, mind clouded by your multiple orgasms and short-circuiting at the idea that your body could take another. But your body was made for this. Made for Flip. Only he could ever make you feel like this, and so you told him so, knowing your husband loved when you affirmed him. “ I want you to use me. I want you to claim me. I only want you. No one else can have this, it’s yours. You’re the only one who can make me come like this.”

Flip began to pick up his pace at your praise, rolling his hips with more urgency as he kept his gaze downward, entranced in the way your bodies met. “Fuck, you’re a wet dream, Y/N. Taking my cock like this. Letting me stuff you full of my cum. The perfect fit. So good for me, Y/N. Such a good kitten.” 

As his hips stilled and his orgasm rushed over him, Flip bit down into your shoulder with a scream. He felt himself emptying into you, cum painting your walls, claiming you, his precious wife. His bite sent you over the edge again as you clamped down on him, squeezing every last drop of his cum from him. Flip pressed his lips to your, whispering sweet nothings between kisses. This was all his. Your sweet pussy. Your beautiful body. Your loud whimpers and cries.  _ You _ . 

When he felt his cock softening in you and he had left his marks all over your neck with love bites and soothing licks, he pulled out of you and then reached down to stuff your combined cum back into your core, mumbling about putting it back “where it belongs”. He wrapped himself around you and brought your head to his chest, hugging you tightly. You were already sleeping, sounding almost as if you were purring, your body vibrating against him and your breaths softly landing on his bare skin. Flip kissed your forehead and let your soothing sleepy sounds lull him to sleep. 

  
  



End file.
